The Lakefield Estate
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella and Paul leave Forks due to unforeseen circumstances. They don’t make it far from Washington when Bella’s truck stops in front of The Lakefield Estate, a used to be bed and breakfast. When bodies turn up mutilated and decapitated, it goes to show that maybe things are much, much out of the norm.
1. Leaving is Easy

**AN: um..so..this is another story and over the weekend I will be updating everything that I have previously been working on. Work and school take a lot of my time. So this right here..is something. This is still Twilight, characters and all. Just something a little different.**

 **Summary: Bella and Paul leave Forks due to unforeseen circumstances. They don't make it far from Washington when Bella's rust bucket stops in front of The Lakefield Estate, a used to be bed and breakfast. When bodies turn up mutilated and decapitated, it goes to show that maybe things are much, much out of the norm.**

 **Chapter 1: Leaving is Easy**

 **Bella POV**

Driving is simple, like breathing. But this time driving was deafening. Everything fanned out and all I could see were the dirt rocks slowly decreasing in numbers as I left Jacob's house. I turned left, heading towards Forks. I had to leave. I pushed my truck to the hilt, pushing it as fast as it could go. The trees blurred together in a messy green that looked horrible. I slammed my foot on the break coming to a halting stop as the man before me stood breathing heavily. His quivering frame made me a little wary but the look in his eyes made me angry. Angry at this town. He stalked toward my truck and over toward the passenger side yanking the door open. He slammed it shut so hard, I though the window would shatter. "Drive Bella." Paul looked at me, his eyes losing the fire. " _Please._ "

So I drove. I turned down my street coming to a stop in my drive way. The house was dark in its empty domain. It would always be dark. Charlie was gone and Jacob was no longer someone I considered a friend, a lover. He was nothing but a boy and would always be a boy.

I hopped out the truck, leaving it running as I made my way to the door. I pulled out my set of keys ready to put it in the key hole when I noticed the door was ajar. My heart sped up and I'm sure the wolf in the truck was staring as he wondered why my heart stuttered so randomly. I could feel his stare. Looking through the crack, I could see a person, and I knew they could see me. It was come in and get attacked or run and get attacked. I took a deep breath and whispered so softly that I'm sure Paul would've had a hard time hearing me. Someone was in my home, with the _last_ bit of money tied in my name. I vowed not to touch Charlie's money. That was my father's, I loved him too much to do that.

"There's someone inside." I barely heard myself, but I felt the heat of Paul's body as he was suddenly behind me. He nudged me to the side and opened the door, holding his hand back. I stayed put as I rocked on my heels anxiously. I heard a small grunt and the breaking of glass and then silence. I didn't go in, until Paul came back out. He ushered me inside and I hesitantly walked up the stairs and looked at Paul for silent confirmation. "It's fine. Nobody else is here. Go. I'll take care of him." Paul was in the process of tying him up as the man sat gagged with a sock.

I ran upstairs noticing that my room was ransacked. I glided down to the floor, pulling up a new phone and a wad of cash. I stood, fixing things in place and walked to the back of my closet pulling out the large dufflebag of money and threw clothes in it and photos. I needed to start over. I pulled it over my shoulder and made my way to Charlie's as I grabbed a few clothes for Paul. I grabbed the picture of Charlie and I on the dresser and smiled.

After grabbing that, I walked down stairs to see no one and I looked outside to see Paul watching the trees as the man sat on the porch. He was sweating like crazy and I shook my head. "Let's go. I'll call the station after we leave." Paul and I got into my truck and I drove off once again. Paul sat silently as I drove. "Will you be okay? Away from La Push, and ...her?" I didn't say her name. No one did anymore. Not after all that happened. All Jacob did to while protect his brother, let is sister fuck someone else while Paul could only feel like echoes of pain, never really knowing what was going on. Paul snorted and nodded. "Yeah..where are we going?" I shrugged. "I don't know." I truly didn't.


	2. Self-Preservation

**Chapter 2: Self-Preservation**

 **Bella POV**

Driving with Paul was simple, quiet, and no need to fill the silence. With our phones off and my duffel bag in the cab, we were off to god knows where. I just wanted to put as much distance between myself and Forks, and I could tell Paul did too as we passed the "Now Leaving Forks" sign, he let out a breath of relief. My eyes settled on the road ahead of me as the trees started spreading hours later. I turned the radio on softly as I drove, glancing at Paul who was sleeping and snoring softly. I hummed softly to a tune that was playing on the radio, lost in thought. Where would I go when I got where I was going? What would Paul do? He didn't plan on staying with me did he? I didn't mind, but I wouldn't want him to get bored.

The sky was immersed in darkness, only the street lights illuminating the road. All I saw were trees, no houses, no people. I knew I was in some part of Washington. I leaned over the seat and opened the glove compartment pulling out my map. I spread the map on the dashboard easily finding my location. There would be nothing for miles. I pulled over on the shoulder of the road and got out of the truck and grabbed my phone from my duffel bag opening up my GPS. The nonexistent blinking showed me the same thing. We had a while to go.

I hopped back into the truck closing my door, waking Paul in the process. "Wha goin on?" He mumbled looking around. "Nothing. Just checking the GPS. How are you feeling?" I asked. He stretched and shrugged. "Fine. Hungry though. Did you pack any food?" I nodded thankful I brought the duffel bag into the cab. "Here, have at it." I pulled back on the road as Paul munched quietly. "So what made you leave Black?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I shrugged feeling the anger rise in me thinking about Jacob's lies.

"He..he hid things from all of us, even Sam. Sam wasn't pleased with Jacob either. When I left Sam was tearing into him pretty damn bad. He thought he was helping you when really he was destroying a relationship. He tried hiding his imprinting from me as well. I forgave him and we decided to become friends but he claimed he couldn't love her and that was a lie. I went to her to talk about it, only for him to say I was lying and that I was jealous of their new relationship. That's what we were fighting about when Sam showed up even more pissed after hearing what he was pulling. Then that was it for us." I let the silence wash over me and glanced at Paul as he started talking.

"Yeah, Sam was trying his best to console me and keep the wolf at bay while Rachel walked out half naked and looking none too ashamed. She said it was what she wanted and that what she wanted I should give. I said fuck that. I let her stay in the house and walked until I heard your truck. I couldn't stay and Sam understood that. The read headed leech is dead and vampires haven't been in Forks for a while. He said as long as I check in every few weeks, he'll be at ease. They all will."

I hummed in thought as the rain lowly poured down in a drizzle. "You know..I" The words were about to slip off my tongue when the truck started to sputter. "Oh no no no. I just gave you an oil change!" My truck decided to make a rumbling sound and groan in protest. The truck slowed down to a stop and then died. I turned the key and it sputtered before giving out. "There's nothing for miles.." I groaned pulling at my hair. Hot hands pulled gently at my wrists. "Yes there is. Look." Paul pointed to the right and lightening flashed luminating the large dark building. It looked like 4 stories high and looked old as hell. Lightening flashed again and I squinted to see the sign. **The Lakefield Estate** My stomach dropped feeling dread seep in. There was something about this place that made my self preservation kick in. _Finally._

"Paul...I don't know about this. This place is creepy. Is it even open?" I asked sizing it up. He snorted. "Says the girl that ran with vampires, and slapped a wolf in the face. Right Bella. What, your self preservation finally kicked in?"

I nodded gulping. "We'll be fine."

 **AN: We'll get to the juicy stuff next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Sensitivity

**Chapter 3: Sensitivity**

 **Bella POV**

On the outside, the place was dark, but on the inside, it was warm and cozy. People were sitting in chairs and at tables drinking on coffee and hot chocolate. As we walked in, there looked to be 9 to 10 floors, the bottom being the lobby area filled with dark green tones of furniture and authentic wood.

The front desk sat the left of the room, while a fire place sat to the right. Holding my duffel bad tightly, I followed Paul to the desk, giving the concierge a small smile.

"Hey, we seemed to have broken down outside. May we use a phone?" The man who was middle aged with a bald head looked at Paul and I, and pushed a phone towards us. He turned and grabbed a set of keys and started rummaging through a drawer. "I have some family members in the next state over." Paul explained as I gave him a look. I nodded and looked around as Paul made his phone call. "Yeah...okay. No. The ..yes listen. The Lakefield ...yes Estate. How'd you know?" Paul's voice changed slightly and I turned my attention away from the dark haired woman who seemed to stare into my soul. "Yes why? I'm here with a friend. There's no WiFi. What about the estate? Nana Trish? Hello?" Paul put the phone down with a confused look. "The call dropped." He whispered. "Well maybe we can get a room. Excuse me sir? Are there any rooms?"

The concierge looked at me and blinked. It was then I noticed his attire. He was dressed very warmly for being inside. His neck was wrapped in a dark red scarf. He had piercing blue eyes and skin paler than mine. He just nodded and pointed up. He then held up 5 fingers. "There's five rooms?" I asked confused. Was this man mute? Could he speak? He shook his head no and reapeated the process. Pointing up and five fingers. "Fifth floor?" Paul asked. The man nodded smiling gracefully. "Great. Got an elevator?"

Five flights of stairs is rather exhausting for a human. Not Paul. Not even the concierge. But for me? Hell yeah. We were now at room 56. I was about to ask to see if this place had joined rooms, a girl needed her privacy. I opened my mouth and all I heard was a scream. "My boy! Have you seen my boy?!" My eyes zeroed in on a woman in her late 50s with chocolate hair and grey eyes. Hey hands were running through her short hair as she ran up to us frantically. "Calm down. How old is he miss? What does he look like?" I asked sitting my bags down. All she could do was mumble and flash me a black and white photo of a young boy, about 6 years old. This picture looked like it could've been taken in the 20s honestly. I shook my head as I looked around taking a sweep of the floor. "I'm sorry no. Maybe the concierge.." I stopped mid sentence as I noticed he was gone.

I walked to the railing and peered down. The banister creaked in protest as I leaned forward seeing all of the steps. He was no where in sight but aside from that, I really wanted to get _closer_. To the floor. If I lift my foot.. "Jesus Swan! What are you trying to do? Fall over?" Paul's hot hands yanked me back to his chest and the haze lifted. "No..I was..I don't know." I murmered, peering up at his stern gaze. If I looked hard enough..I saw concern.

"You better be careful on those steps. We wouldn't want you to fall." An eerie voice called out from down the hall. I couldn't make out her face but I saw she had on a white gown. Her feet were bare and all I saw was the light from her cigarette. "Have people fallen before?" I asked shaking myself from Paul's hold. Why was I curious? He grasped my shirt, softly yanking me back. "Don't answer that." He called out. "Bella get inside the room." Paul ushered me forward until I met the door. His chest was pressed against my back and he picked up our bags and turned the knob pushing us in. He closed the door instantly. I missed his heat. I shook my head again. I _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ bring myself to think like that. Not now.

"I don't like this place. Nana Trish said there was something wrong with this place. I can feel it. Those steps? There's a reason there is no elevator. If you fell over that would've been the reason. Go get cleaned up. Let's try to be out of here by tomorrow."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. The room was a beautiful cream color with a large King sized bed. It took up the whole room. There was a dresser with candles on it and a large closet with the bathroom right next to it. I went to the bathroom which had a large beautiful tub. I closed the bathroom door and started running the water in the bathtub. I needed a soak. I found liquid for scented bubbles and poured that in while I waited for the water to rise. I hummed to myself as I lit a few candles. Finally the water was at a great temperature and level, so I stripped and sat down in the tub sighing in contentment. I laid my head against the towel and closed my eyes. Maybe five minutes later the room around me felt very cold and I froze as small hands trailed across my back. Before I could do anything, I was violently pushed under the water. I held my breath as I tried pulling myself up. Whatever was holding me down was stronger than me. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as I screamed under the water. Before my lungs got tight, I was above the water sputtering, looking around blindly. My heart hammered in my chest and I could only do what my body wanted. My eyes took in nothing and no one. I know what I felt and I swore I heard a child giggiling. I screamed. I screamed bloody murder. I couldn't explain what just happened and my mind did not want to. It could not comprehend what I saw and felt. What I heard. If I was any other human that knew nothing of the Supernatural I would still freak out for sure. But I was a human who dated a vampire, a shapeshifter, and came out alive. I had a shifter whose body temperature was more than 100 degrees and hands twice the size of my own.

I kept screaming and I couldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Ice

**Chapter 4: Like Ice**

 **Paul POV**

Bella's screaming startled me awake and I awoke in darkness. The room was ice cold and I jumped up, quickly making my way toward the bathroom. Modesty wasn't a big thing to me, so I had no problem barging through the door. I looked around the room quickly, calming after seeing nothing.

Bella was in the tub staring into space screaming still. Her face was in a mask of shock and horror, her brown eyes looking vacant. "Hey, hey, hey. Bella?" I whispered kneeling down in her line of sight. Her eyes landed on me and she promptly closed her mouth breathing deeply. I noticed the mist coming from her nose, realizing how cold it was in this room alone. She seemed to be in shock as all she could do was stare blankly at me shivering. I put my hand into the water, testing out the temperature, wrenching it back as the ice cold water was like a sting to the hand.

I stood quickly grabbing her towel and pulling her up from the water, adverting my eyes from looking anywhere but at Bella's face. I wrapped the towel around her and helped her stand on the tile. Her knees buckled and I swiftly picked her up bridal style as she clung to me shivering. "P-p-p-Paul? It-It's c-c-cold." Her teeth chattered as she spoke to me and I grunted a response as I laid her on the bed. I went back into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes, quickly discarding them as everything was short sleeved. I went into her bag pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Please tell me you can put on your clothes." I said. She sat up and nodded, holding her shivering hands out. I watched for a moment as she took them from me and I just knew she'd need help. Her hands were shaking too much. I sighed and took the shirt from her hands and put it over her head, making sure the towel covered everything. I slipped it over the towel and took her arms gently, maneuvering them to slide into the sleeves.

I moved her legs a little, as I slipped the pants on and as I got to her thighs, she lifted herself a little and I slipped them over the towel. I grasped the towel, pulling it from under her clothes and she shivered again, pulling herself under the covers. I watched her for the moment knowing that I would most likely curl around her to get her body temperature back on track. First, I needed to find out what was going on.

I looked around for the thermostat, locating the device noticing it was on 75 degrees. I turned it up anyway until I could smell the heat kick on. Kicking off my pants and socks, along with my shirt, I made my way to the bed and laid down pulling the covers up. It was even too cold for me. I glanced at Bella who was on the edge of the bed shivering. I turned on my side and reached over, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her flush against me. She was ice cold and I hoped my warmth was seeping into her skin.

* * *

I buried my nose into hair, breathing deeply as a sweet smell tickled my nose. I hummed contently as I snuggled closer into the sweet scent. I blinked open my eyes slowly as light snoring reached my ears. I looked down at Bella who looked to be finally warm. I could've moved away knowing she was warmed up, but I was too content here. "Fuck it." I muttered, wrapping my arm around her waist tightly, pulling her closer.

I woke again hours later to an empty bed and empty room. I rolled over, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Sitting up, I reached for my discarded pants, slipping them on as I grabbed a fresh shirt, making my way toward the bedroom door. I opened the door, peeking my head out, looking for any sign of Bella. I stepped out into the hall, looking around once again. I noticed a man doing the same a few doors down. "Hey." I called. He looked to me with his eyebrows raised, pointing to himself. "Yeah. Have you seen my friend. She's short, 5'3, brunette, pale." I rattled off. He shrugged and pointed downstairs. I sighed, making my way down the flights shaking my head as I went.

It didn't take me long to spot her staring out the window holding a mug in her hand. I walked up next to her and sat, too gazing out the window. "You alright?" I asked. I ran my hand through her hair, watching her face. "No. I don't like it here. Last night...thank you." I nodded and understood because I didn't like it here either. "Come on. Let's go get our things. We can see if we can get the car started or we'll walk until we find a signal." I led her upstairs and we packed our things, closing the door behind us. We were hasty making our way downstairs and I stopped at the end of the last step as I heard a quiet _woosh_. Pulling Bella back against me who was standing right in front of me, I looked up watching as something was pushed off the banister.

In seconds a dead body fell against the floor, spattering blood over the walls and pieces of furniture. Bella gasped in shock and surprise as I turned her around, blocking her view of the corpse whose head was no longer attached. In seconds a few screams sounded and sounds of horror and shock. It was time to go.

I pulled Bella along with me throwing $200 on the desk, sparing no one a glance. I grabbed our bags throwing the doors open and the sun had me squinting my eyes. I let Bella walk ahead of me as I scanned the lot around us. We walked to the street and made a left, the truck shouldn't be far.

I knew within a few minutes that the truck was gone and I put the bags down, reaching in or of the duffel bags to grab one of our phones. "We'll call a cab Bella." I called out to her as she just nodded. I recalled a number from memory and dialed coming up with nothing but static and that 3 high pitched tone.

 _We're sorry, but the number you have called..._

I pressed the end button and sighed running a hand through my hair. "Bella, I'm going to go phase. Stay here, and if you see someone stop them." She nodded saying nothing but staring into the trees. I was starting to worry about her mental state. She's been quiet since we left.

Walking into the woods, I stripped, phasing. I was hoping to catch one of the guys on patrol. I was in luck as Sam was phased in.

 **Paul. You're checking in early. Everything alright?**

 ** _I know. I'm with Bella..._**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he stopped me.

 **Wait, Bella? Paul if this is some way to get at Jacob..**

 ** _No look, I left with her. The thing is, we broke down and we ended up at this place. We have no reception. I need you to call a cab and tell them we need one at The Lakefield Estate._**

 **The Lakefield Estate? Paul do you know what that is?**

 ** _No, should I? I spoke to Nana Trish yesterday, she asked me the same thing. I just know I don't like it._**

 **You shouldn't either. A cab won't reach you. I won't reach you. I'll just be sucked into the mystery.**

 ** _Mystery? What are you talking about?_**

 **Every year people go missing, their last location pinging at the estate. Only after they disappear, so does the estate. People have 1 week to figure out what's going on. A woman died there, she fell from the fifth floor. Many assumed she jumped as she was distraught over her missing son. She never got any help and every year on the day that he goes missing, she sucks people inside and 7 days later, she commits suicide.**

 **Nobody knows what happens to the people who end up there. It's rumored that they become apart of the hotel, dying a death either horrible depending on if they paid the woman any mind, or die in their sleep, forever hearing that woman asking about her son. It's been what? 2 days? Close to 3? Go back. I hate saying this but you can do it. Bella is perceptive as ever. On that 7th day, I know you'll be fine. By the 5th day, contact me. I'll send someone who could help.**

 ** _Why the 5th? Who will you send?_**

Sam sighed and took a shaky breath. **The 5th day, a newcomer came, who immediately went to the aid of the woman. That person tried so hard and her 5th day is having hope. As for who I'll send, I have to know that you'll let them help, and promis e me you'll keep Bella with you at all times.**

 ** _Sam?_**

 **Promis me.**

 ** _Okay, I promise._**

I had a feeling I would regret this.

 **Jasper Hale. I'll be sending Jasper. He's an empath and even with people who** **aren't so connected to their bodies can have feelings. I've been keeping contact with The Cullens, keeping an eye out for Edward. Jasper and I spoke one night and he wanted to do what he could to make up for Victoria hunting Bella and trying to kill her. He can help.**

 ** _You want to send in a leech that almost killed her?! What's wrong with you?_**

 **Paul...you promised. It wasn't his bloodlust that pushed him to snap, it was Edwards. He owes me a favor, and I'm calling it in.**

 ** _What favor?_**

 **He saved Emily.**


End file.
